


The Benefits of Living Together

by ShadowBanking101



Series: The Benefits of the Pure Heart Kingdom [2]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Badgerclops Tops, Badgerclops is horny, Couch Sex, Humor, I guess we're making this a series now, M/M, Mao Mao bottoms, Mao Mao needs to learn his limits, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Smut, unrepentant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBanking101/pseuds/ShadowBanking101
Summary: Adorabat is outside, leaving Mao Mao and Badgerclops home alone. A fantastic chance to enjoy the benefits of living together.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: The Benefits of the Pure Heart Kingdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739686
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	The Benefits of Living Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, it took a while to get this out, but whatever. It's here now and that's what matters. More would be coming, but only God knows when it will actually happen, so keep your fingers crossed I guess.

Mao Mao washed the dishes in silence. It was a little before evening and they’d just had an early dinner. He could hear Badgerclops playing video games in the other room. Good. Mao Mao needed some time alone after meeting Tanya again. It was too sudden, too unexpected. She didn’t even bother to call or write a letter. He had no time to prepare for the feelings among other things that would rise. 

Mao Mao sighed, wishing he could mindlessly wash dishes. 

It didn’t matter now. She had already left. Her showing up again was uneventful anyways. Not a thing happened between them. He was disappointed. Odd. He’d thought he’d gotten over her. What was there to get over, they didn’t have much between them. They were barely anything. No real relationship. He has more of a relationship with Badgerclops than he ever did with Tanya, so why was it bothering him so much?

Did he want something to happen?

He was almost done washing dishes when Badgerclops poked his head in. He quietly moved up behind him, as usual. Badgerclops should’ve learned by now that sneaking up on him was impossible. 

He nearly dropped the plate when Badgerclops pinched his butt. 

“Don’t do that,” Mao Mao whined, earning nothing, but a snicker from Badgerclops. 

“There’s no leftovers,” Mao Mao said.

“That sucks but wasn’t what I was going to say. I was going to ask if you’ve seen Adorabat anywhere?”

“She’s playing out the yard.”

“Isn’t it kinda late for that? It's almost evening.” 

“Fresh air and sunshine will do her well.”

“How long do you think she’ll be outside?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe an hour? An hour and a half?” 

“I think that’s enough time.”

“Enough for… no. No there isn’t. I still need to finish washing dishes and Adorabat will be back by then.”

Badgerclops scooped him up into his arm, snuggling against him. “Then why don’t you finish it up later?” 

“Because some of us actually take care of our chores, Badger-”

* * *

His tongue got caught in his mouth when he felt Badgerclops’ finger inside him. He reflexively clenched around it in surprise, only making it worse. Badgerclops quieted him with a kiss and kept going. 

“Alright,” Mao Mao panted when the kiss was over,” I’ll do the dishes later.”

Badgerclops definitely heard him but that didn’t stop him from prodding his ass with his mechanical hand. Badgerclops fingers stretched him perfectly, hitting all the right places. He pressed forward and back and the cold metal was delightful. Mao Mao would never admit it, but Badgerclops was better at fingering Mao Mao then he was himself; probably because Mao Mao’s entire hand could fit in his palm. Slowly but surely Badgerclops slowly poked another finger in, swirling them both around, scissoring them apart while he kissed Mao Mao’s chest. Mao Mao had to hold on for dear life until he was brought right on the cusp.

Abruptly, Badgerclops pulled away and pulled out. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom or couch?”

“Couch!” Mao Mao cleared his throat and continued in a more controlled voice,” coach. It's closer.”

Badgerclops chuckled at him carrying him to the living room, but Mao Mao grabbed the doorframe. “Wait, turn off the sink. We can’t deal with that water bill.”

“C’mon, you’ll take five minutes.”

“Just turn the water off.”

Badgerclops rolled his eye and turned the faucet with a squeak. “And lock the front door,” Mao Mao added. 

“Can we just get on with it?”

“Do you want Adorabat to walk in while I’m nailing your fat ass from behind?”

Badgerclops looked him the eyes before relenting with a small,” okay.”

Badcelops locked the door with a click.

He quickly stripped Mao Mao down while walking to the couch. Taking off his cape, armor, and sash, setting Geraldine far to the side, so they wouldn’t accidentally stab themselves like last time. 

“Can we go without the gloves,” he asked with wide, pleading eyes.

Badgerclops was lucky he was so cute. “Fine,” Mao Mao said.

Badgerclops pulled the gloves off, pressing his finger against the sensitive paw pads which made Mao Mao blush.

Badgerclops brought him to the couch, putting Mao Mao’s back to the sofa.

“What are you doing?”

“I wanna be on top,” Badgerclops said.

“What? No. I want to be on top.”

“You’re always on top.”

“Cause that’s what I do best.”

Badgerclops rolled his eyes saying he disagreed.

Mao Mao tensed as Badgerclops brushed his fingers across his crotch and slowly poked a digit into his ass. Mao Mao couldn’t help but let out a gasp and fall on top of Badgerclops, already out of breath.

“Alright, I’ll bottom this time.”

“See. I’m glad we could see eye-to-cock.”

“What?”

“On your knees.”

Mao Mao rolled his eyes and did as told, crawling down to the floor. His testicles, the size of baseballs, were heavy and hot and hefty. He knew it was improper of a legendary hero, but he couldn’t help, but savor the smell. It was deep and sultry, but there was another thing in there that smelled like salt? The ocean? He didn’t give Badgerclops blow jobs often, but he couldn’t say he hated doing it. Badgerclops measured four inches despite only being half-erect.

It wouldn’t take much to wake it up. He took a page from Tanya's book and gave it a small kiss near the base before running his tongue up the shaft. There was… something familiar about the taste. Not just because it was Badgerclops' but something else, was it? Mao Mao pushed it aside to lick it more. It jolted as a drop of precum leaked from the top. He shifted one hand from Badgerclops balls to the shaft, trying to massage more out of him.

He was surprised when Badgerclops wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer. “C’mon,” Badgerclops chided. Wasting no time, Mao Mao put the tip in his mouth. 

Badgerclops inhaled sharply and clenched his entire body, coaxing Mao Mao to push on. He went further and further. He felt his cheeks puff up and the tip touch the back of his throat. 

That would have been his limit if he couldn’t dislocate his jaw with a click.

He steadied himself as he went further. Mao Mao finally reached the end, his face buried into Badgerclops, enjoying the scent. He bobbed up and down enjoying the noise Badgerclops was making, yet despite both of their wishes Mao Mao had to come up for air. 

Mao Mao lifted his head, arching his back to actually get it out of his mouth. He clicked his jaw into place and licked his lips. Amongst the salty taste of semen and Badgerclops’ personal flavor there was definitely something familiar. Something nostalgic. 

“That was pretty good,” Badgerclops said, pulling him up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Mao Mao chuckled feeling the redness on his cheeks. “And hey, you didn’t cum early!”

“Badgerclops!” Mao Mao pinched both cheeks on Badgerclops face.

“What? You always do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“Alright, let me down, I’ll prove it.”

Badgerclops let go and he didn’t even have enough time to sit back down before Mao Mao started giving him head,” oh,” he exclaimed in surprise, falling back to the couch. 

Mao Mao went all in, massaging his balls with his hands as he went as he got ready to dislocate his jaw again. 

A rock crashed through the window.

Mao Mao yelped in surprise, forgetting what was between his lips as his teeth closed around it. Badgerclops grip tightened around his head and he hissed in pain reflexively kicking out his legs into Mao Mao’s chest. 

They fell apart: Mao Mao haked spunk and his lungs out while Badgerclops jumped to his feet, clutching his crotch. 

“Goddamn! What the fuck, dude.”

“You kicked me in the stomach,” Mao Mao choked out.

“You bit me in the dick.” 

“Well, why did a rock get thrown through our window.” 

“I don’t know!” 

Mao Mao went over to the small rock to find a piece of paper tied to it. He flipped it open to find a bunch of illegible scribbles. “What the fuck does that even mean,” Badgerclops whined. 

“Cover your dick,” Mao Mao told him as he opened the front door.

Adorabat strolled in, humming a cheerful song. She walked into the living room, grabbed a juice-box, and almost walked back out until Mao Mao picked her up. 

“Why did you throw a rock at the window?” 

“To get a juice-box,” she said.

“I know, I mean, could you not throw rocks to get our attention. Just like… hold a message to the window.” 

“Okay,” she said, walking back out like there was nothing wrong. 

Mao Mao sighed and tried to remember how much windows cost.

“I can’t believe I got my dick bit because of a juice-box,” Badgerclops said.

“Would giving it a kiss make it better?”

“Very much. Yes.” 

Badgerclops and Mao Mao took their positions again. Mao Mao on his knees, Badgerclops resting his hands on his shoulder. He gave it a small kiss along the teeth-marks that would definitely scar. He gave it a sniff, breathing the musk in to get himself in the mood again. 

“You’re so weird,” Badgerclops chuckled.

“I’m not weird. You’re weird.”

“A musk-fetish is pretty weird, my dude.” 

“I’ll like to hear you say that after you cum first.” 

“We’ll see. We’ll see,” he said running a finger along Mao Mao’s scars.

Without warning, Badgerclops grabbed him by the waist and flipped Mao Mao around. He was still facing Badgerclops dick, although Badgerclops was now facing his ass.  “Badgerclops!” 

“What? You’re double-jointed you shouldn’t be uncomfortable.” 

“That’s not- what are you doing?”

“You know what a 69 is, right?”

“What? Like the number?” 

“You really don’t- Whatever. Point is, you’re going to cum first.” 

“What does-” Mao Mao’s word got caught in his throat. 

Badgerclops fondled Mao Mao’s cock and balls with one hand pushed his face between his cheeks. Mao Mao knew what was coming, but he purred when Badgerclops dragged his tongue from Mao Mao’s balls to his ass. Badgerclops held Mao Mao close pushing his tongue inside. It was soft, wet, and warm and pushed all the right places. The other hand didn’t stop fondling his balls either. He passed them along with his fingers with a deft swiftness to match his tongue. The cold metal pressed against his ass as Badgerclops gave every inch of Mao Mao the V.I.P treatment. It was all too much, too intense. Mao Mao was supposed to be giving Badgerclops a blowjob but he couldn’t even get his lips around the tip. He was mostly limp, panting for breath, with his tongue lolling out of his mouth while his mind filled with a haze.

Mao Mao felt tensed up and his cock throb. He was just shy of release and was ready to go. He could feel it pulsing when Badgerclops pulled his tongue out and gave his hole one last kiss. 

Badgerclops flipped Mao Mao around. He brought them face-to-face.

“You’re teasing me more than usual.”

“I heard you liked being teased.” 

Mao Mao grumbled and looked away but didn’t deny it.

“You’re pretty cute, ya know,” Badgerclops pulled Mao Mao’s gaze back.”I think we know this is going, right?” 

He nodded.

“Want me to put it in?” 

Mao Mao nodded again.

The massive thing grinding against his asscheeks was long, hard, thick, and everything else he wanted right now. 

Badgerclops grabbed Mao Mao by the cheeks and lifted him up. He kissed Mao Mao’s chest and looked down to take aim. The tip pressed against him a few times before it got steady. Mao Mao held fast, taking deep breaths, preparing himself for the stretching of a lifetime. Despite expecting it he felt his soul leave when the tip slipped in. Badgerclops stopped there, letting Mao Mao gain himself again. He could feel his heart race, the cock press against the first bit of his entrance. He tapped Badgerclops' shoulder, signaling for Badgerclops to bring him further down.

Mao Mao felt it push against him. He tried to catch his breath, wrapping his arms around Badgerclops while he tried to contain himself. It felt -and looked- like the dick was in his stomach. A bulging outline pushed past his abs. All of it was just so much. A sensory overload. Badgerclops hands grabbing his ass, the warm puffs of breath against his chest, and every twitch, every slight shift of the cock inside him. And it was only halfway. 

Badgerclops tightened the grip on his ass and counted “...one..two...three…,” in a voice barely above a whisper as he pushed Mao Mao to the base. 

The sub of Mao Mao’s tail stood straight up. He could feel his own dick pressed against Badgerclops’ soft stomach. He could feel his insides stretch and strain. He could feel Badgerclops’ balls twitch against his ass. He was face-to-face with Badgerclops. The golden evening sunlight falling on them through the window. He didn’t kiss Mao Mao but pressed their foreheads together. 

“You- You and Tanya had sex, right,” Mao Mao said between gasp.

Badgerclops nodded.

“Yeah, I could smell her perfume on you. Ocean breeze. I could taste her too,” Mao Mao stopped to catch his breath,” I’m ready to go.” 

Badgerclops nodded again.

With one swift motion, he lifted Mao Mao and then brought him slowly back down with no brakes or stops this time. The next one was faster, and the one after that even faster. Soon Badgerclops balls were slapping against Mao Mao’s ass. It stung more like a bee but was just so good. The only time Badgerclops stopped was when he paused to let Mao Mao fall back so he could pound Mao Mao from a better angle. Badgerclops held onto Mao Mao’s legs and thrust his hips. 

He gritted his teeth and thrust with all his might. Mao Mao welcomed it all, in fact, he wished he could do more. He let Badgerclops do his best, do his worst, and do everything he could. He bit his lip when he felt the climax coming. Mao Mao’s dick twitched and clenched around Badgerclops. Cum spurted from Mao Mao’s dick, covering him with his own semen. This only spurred Badgerclops further who went faster and harder. He pulled Mao Mao all the way to the base and thrust his dick as deep as it would go. Mao Mao felt Badgerclops cum inside of him in a flood. It warmed him and crashed into his insides like waves that just kept coming. When Badgerclops let go Mao Mao took a breath. Quickly, it was knocked out of him when Badgerclops grabbed onto his waist and thrust a few more times to let all of it out.

They both heaved for breath. Mao Mao could hear his heart pounding in his ears like the little drummer boy was a chest-burster from  _ Alien _ . He was so focused on his own heart that he didn’t notice Badgerclops pulling out until he heard a  _ Pop! _ that stole his attention. He barely had enough energy to look up. Badgerclops looked down at his work smiling like a giddy moron. 

“Cum looks pretty good you, dude.” 

Mao Mao groaned, earning a chuckle from Badgerclops. He inserted his thumb into Mao Mao’s asshole which made Mao Mao and mew instinctively. “If you wanna go again, then give me a minute.”

“Nah, it's fine… did I ever tell you that you wear cum like you were born for it.”

“What are you on about?” 

“You’ll find out later, but we should probably stop. It’s getting pretty late and we should let Adorabat back in.” 

“Then we should probably take a shower.” Mao Mao was about to move, but Badgerclops stopped him. “What are you doing?”

“Hang on… I call firsties, anyway.” 

“What? No! I get to go first.” 

“C’mon. I have to wash this off before it makes my dick all sticky. 

“And I’m literally covered in cum. You’re the one that wanted to do this, so you’ll deal with a sticky crotch.”

Mao Mao swung off the couch, stumbling to his feet. He waddled over towards the restroom. His ass was going to feel all sorts of weird tomorrow. “You’re covered in your own cum, though,” Badgerclops mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I said you’re leaking cum all over the place.”

“Oh my- then get the mop.”

Mao Mao closed the bathroom door and started the shower. He was waiting for it to get warm when Badgerclops knocked on the door and slid his phone underneath it. He was going to push it back out until he saw a notification. It was a text from Badgerclops. A text that had a video attached. Mao Mao was certain he knew exactly what the video was, but he opened the file anyway. 

It was a shaky video of his own ass. It was covered in cum and practically glowing red through his black fur. His asshole quivered as white cum oozed out of the hole. Badgerclops dipped in his finger and draw a heart around it. Mao Mao reached back and pulled his hand back around to find it was in fact covered with cum. His ass probably wouldn’t be feeling anything for a week. That’s what he gets for letting Badgerclops ride his ass raw, he supposed. 

**Author's Note:**

> What characters do you want to see do it? LEave it in the comments and I might get around to the pairing eventually.


End file.
